Twisted Triangle
by LadyAnneBullen17
Summary: She had made the mistake of falling for a married man, but that was a lifetime ago, now she was Negan. In more ways than one. What will she do when she see's the new group Negan is going to torment? More importantly, what can she do? and who will she choose. Rated M for future chapters there's not much M in the prologue.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She had a name, but it was irrelevant. She was Negan, in more ways than most. She was his, he would beckon her with a crook of his finger or a single look and she knew she had no more choice than those who bowed their heads and knelt for him. She wasn't like his other wives, of that she was proud. She fought for what was hers, the meagre but comfortable room she had at the compound was more than enough for one person and when Negan wanted her he would stride in with the knowledge that he could take everything, every book she had scavenged, every piece of clothing, every bit of what her life was also his and she hated it.

At first the attention of a leader like Negan had thrilled her. It reminded her of her college fling with a married man. Yes, she slept with a married man but the way he would speak of his wife… well she was in far too deep back then to turn away. That was her problem, she fell in too deeply, too quickly and God she knew that. She had been flattered by Negan's attention, bringing her small gifts a soda, or candy bar, flowers and then books when he discovered her love of reading. By the time he had mentioned that she had a choice to leave the hard working ranks to be a special person to him she knew he had been buying her and she had no hope of refusing him. This man loathed rape, but coercion was not beneath him. The only consolation was her freedom, she didn't wear scanty dresses she was a fighter and Negan had sense enough to not demand her give that up. Instead she would stand by his side, ride in the cars and trucks next to him, constantly in the sphere of his reign of terror and protection that kept everyone alive so far.

The hatred grew slowly, every group they came across, every poor sod that had their heads caved in by Lucille. Every group that assented or was slowly decimated or they would slowly submit and be puppets gathering supplies only to have them taken chipping away at every part of their souls until usually they became nothing more than slaves to Negan. The options for leaving weren't there, not for her. She had made the mistake of being different from the start and Negan had started to rely on her as a soldier and as a fuck, on some level she was sure Negan loved her there was a possessiveness in those eyes whenever he spotted her talking to another man in their group. Eventually the men wouldn't dare look in her eyes, she was off limits and everyone knew it.

This new group had broken her, they had children, it was after a session Negan relaying the information he had been given that day about a group of survivors with a good place, Alexandria. He had been chomping at the bit to get his hands on the group after all they had already crossed him, killing his people. He had retaliated and what did this foolish group do? They killed more of his people a special kind of humiliation awaited their leader she could tell Negan was working through an idea or two in his head but they would have to wait for the right time. He wouldn't go to them he never let any group have the advantage he wouldn't have long to wait. Dwayne that two faced idiot who couldn't even stop Negan taking his own wife from him relayed information, the leaders name, Rick, made her think forlornly of the man she had loved for a handful of months years ago but he had been shot and killed. That's what his friend at the time had told her when she came to the station demanding to know where Rick was. The old memory wasn't a pleasant one and she had made the mistake of drifting off, day dreaming remembering the demanding embraces and hurried snatched kisses whenever he came across her or she came to him. She didn't hear the remainder of what Negan was telling her she closed her eyes remembering, wishing she could be back in that life again.

It was a cold night when Negan had gotten news the group from Alexandria was moving, on the way to Hilltop. They walked right into the men ordered to wait for them. She had ridden with him in the RV, gun at her hip, a thick hunting knife sheathed beside it. She had his leather jacket on the white t-shirt he wore straining against the physique she knew he was proud of. For a man his age he was good-looking, and she would concede to that fact. She had shrugged the jacket off when they arrived and walked out first as the group was being knelt down she didn't look at the faces any more it made whoever was going to die an easier thing to face. She stalked over to a car, the lights shining to illuminate the faces of a group that looked… terrified. No surprise there. She sat on the floor, obscured by the light she waited as Negan played his theatrics her eyes on a man who held a gun to a boy, she had made herself look at this boy his eye right eye obscured by bandages she wandered briefly what had happened to the kid? Then she heard the leaders voice and her world plummeted and spun into disarray.

Rick. That was the name of the leader, she had remembered that but right now a ghost was talking, pleading with Negan. Two members of the group are dead she had listened to the skull breaking with nausea rising in her stomach wishing she had refused the food Negan had brought before they left. She made herself look up at the man knelt in supplication. Rick Grimes, her lover from a lifetime ago was a few feet away. Now what?


	2. Chapter 2

"Well what do we have here?" Negan's voice was full of laughter, barely stopping himself from chuckling at the sight in front of him. She was aware she looked like death, hell the men who had first spotted her had opened fire and thankfully, for her at least they had missed. Negan's eyes found the two men on either side of her and the mirth vanished for a split second she saw the raw danger in this mans eyes but she was rooted to the spot, defenceless her weapons snatched by the men who now seemed to cower and avoid this mans gaze. She didn't though. No, she looked at Negan with a determination to get through this confrontation the best way she could.

"Well?!" his voice was sharper as his eyes settled on her ragged form again. Her clothes were a few weeks maybe a month old, probably longer if she let herself calculate the last time she had the chance to wash and change it would make her shudder she was sure of that. Her back was straight she gazed up at the leader and finally found her voice.

"I'm Holly" she tried to sound confident she didn't feel it but the last thing she wanted to be was a deer in this mans headlights. She wouldn't look scared, she refused to cry, and she wouldn't beg. If this man was going to kill her then he was going to kill her she wouldn't plead to live longer in this world that was nothing but loneliness. Until now she had avoided people, people and walkers alike were dangerous and she had grown used to her own company this many people and there were a lot, all armed and glaring or some she noticed looked bored as if they had watched their leader dance this dance a hundred times before and they already knew the outcome.

"huh, well nice to meet you darlin' I'm Negan" he offered his hand, the other swinging a bat back and forth. She didn't look too closely at that bat she glimpsed blood, that was enough to make her empty stomach churn as if the smell coming from her wasn't enough. She had seen an opportunity; three men were scavenging, and they had fruit she had woken from her hiding place that night to find them rooting around oblivious to her thankfully. The chance she had to snatch food came but she wasn't as fast as she needed to be. She killed one of the men, and the other two failed to hit her even with her sluggish movements the men clearly weren't good shots. She had been disarmed not before the man who had remained in the truck had stepped out and seen her. Covered in blood that had dried, intestines from a walker around her neck the smell she was used to but the men had grimaced, Negan had been repulsed at first but he saw another worker stood in front of him and would give her a chance.

That's how she ended up in this building, a furnace made the air humid and the vast amount of people, not just people but healthy-looking people had stunned her. "You killed one of my men, an eye for an eye don't you think? I should bash your 'pretty' head in right here? I think with a wash you would look better than most here" the hint of lust in his voice was unmistakable. She saw a chance and grabbed at it.

"Let me wash and change and I'll show you, I'm not just a pretty face" she found her glimmer of something like hope. Death would come for her eventually but the realisation that these people were healthy, she could smell some form of meat roasting, that look of lust. It made her long to feel human again, instead of this half walker like existence. The mirth came back to the mans eyes and she felt a further surge of hope.

"A woman after my own heart" Negan laughed again and looked around knowing a murder couldn't go unpunished her mused for a while " two days in the cells" he decides " that stupid fuck was too slow and too fat to stop you from killing him" he showed her his teeth in a grin this time and she felt a growing swell of warmth in her veins. He had taken a shine to her that much was obvious….

**end flashback**

She had been silent on the ride back to the compound. Barely daring to breathe as she tried desperately to understand what had just happened. Her old life, the life that had existed before the dead didn't stay dead had been forgotten. She had pushed the memories out of her daily thoughts or wanderings something she had indulged in during her grief. Grieving for Rick had been painful, there was no question of going to his funeral so she never looked for the notification of it in the papers. The T.V never told her about Rick's death either. She had stopped listening, looking and thinking, all she had done for those three painful weeks was try to remember the feel of him, in her bed, under her, against her just him and her in their own world but then the dead started to kill and the world turned into one great big shit show.

She looked over at Negan, the man that had kept her safe for as long as she cared to remember, he had taken her in, broken her in and kept her surviving with as much luxury as you could get when the world was over. He had never hurt her not really. She had been his since he first laid eyes on her even in the state that she was in he wanted her. A fighter by his side, a lover for his bed or wherever took his fancy. She didn't know how to react to the feeling in her, her loyalty had gone unquestioned and she never thought she could question that loyalty. One look at the blue eyed former lover she had adored, alive…not dead… and that resolve to be Negans' had started to crumble. Her eyes had filled with tears as Negan punished Rick for him daring to defy him. She barely managed to stop herself from lunging forward to protect him. It's strange, what old love, forgotten buried deep down love can do when it's pulled kicking and screaming into a world of monsters.


End file.
